


Electric

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional, F/M, mentions of battles, mentions of greek monsters, mentions of scars, percy and annabeth, slightly poetic, this is quite vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[His heart beats with hers; and it's electric.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

They reach out to each other almost at once and collide in a jumble of metal, celestial bronze, and skin. She's immediately checking for injuries as he ensures that her armor is intact, and after they have satisfied themselves with the impromptu inspections, meet each others' gazes.

 

"It almost got you."

"I know."

"We're together now."

"We are."

 

[And suddenly, their world is burning bright]

 

It's dark where they're hiding, avoiding light as they hope the drachne will not find them, in their tired and worn out state of mind. They need to rest before they can continue with their mission, and had not expected the sudden drachne attack. She's upset as it shifted their plans, but he does not care as long as she's safe.

 

[It's a joy so profound you'd want to cry]

 

Lips are pressed to skin bruised from battle, and hands stroke scars that serve as bitter memories. They live in a moment suspended in time, breaths coming out slowly and curling around their joined heads. Their gazes are steady, and they ground each other even as they float.

 

[And in that moment, they were infinite.]

 

They sit in a loud silence and bide their time, curled next to each other as they whisper meaningless thoughts that had passed their minds in random succession, each more absurd than the last. Despite the danger, he is glad for this moment, and keeps her in his arms the whole time. She says nothing, but tightens her grip on him. Their eyes close, and in their dreams they look for each other in hidden places.

 

[His heart beats with hers; and it's electric.]

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling emotional and this happened.


End file.
